


Little Sprog and Mr. Buns

by ryuuri



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuri/pseuds/ryuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't help myself.  ...  I'm inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sprog and Mr. Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ombre de la rue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519062) by [SunshineBlueEyesTanlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBlueEyesTanlines/pseuds/SunshineBlueEyesTanlines). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ryuuri-chan/media/The%20Almighty%20Johnsons/20150330_225455_zps7sngcfma.jpg.html)


End file.
